Office Meal
by CrystalNight1
Summary: "You're what I want to eat tonight, Clare." /One-Shot;Smut/


**A/N: Oh. Hi. I haven't written smut in a long time, haha~**_  
_

**I hope you guys enjoy and REVIEW and tell me what you thought! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Degrassi._**

* * *

_Tic tock _the clock goes, as Eli Goldsworthy's pen taps lightly on his desk. His chair shrieks loudly as he leans back. Letting the pen go, he stands up and walks to the door of his office. The door opens slowly, and he peeks outside.

A smile appears on his face when he sees curly hair and he moves away from the opened door.

"Ms. Edwards."

Blue eyes look up to meet green and Clare Edwards sighs, grabbing a folder on her small desk and giving it to the CEO.

"You'll be _late_," she grounded, shooing him off with her hand.

He grunts at her persistence, and begins to walk away, stopping a few feet away from her.

"Actually," he begins, and she looks up from her paper work again. "I'm _your _boss, Ms. Edwards."

"And?" She inquires, her eyebrows rising curiously.

"And I should be the one bossing you around?" He says questionably, walking towards her again. "It's only a lunch meet. Just tell them I'm running late and that's that."

"But Eli that's –"

He silences her by walking into his office and closing the door loudly.

With a sigh, she's left alone to call to cancel the meeting. Once done, she gets up from her chair and approaches the door of his office. Knocking ever so gently, he yells at her to enter, and so she does, nervously at first.

"I already called to cancel," she says, her eyes closing.

She hears his chair shriek and her breath becomes erratic and her heart begins to pound loudly in her ears. She can feel him near her and soon, his body heat can be felt radiating from him.

"Good…" he musters, and she opens her eyes, flustered. "I'm hungry for something else, Clare."

She blushes.

"You know what it is?"

"Something that isn't Italian cuisine?"

He lets out a lighthearted laugh and then gives her a smile. "Only you can make me laugh like that," he says cheekily, making her cross her arms. "What?"

"Don't talk like that when you're trying to seduce me, Mr. Goldsworthy," she tells him, looking away and closing her eyes.

His hands rest on her hips and his thumbs push the fabric of her shirt up ever so slightly. Making circles with his thumbs on her sensitive skin above her most intimate area, she succumbs to him, looking at him once more. With one smirk, they are kissing and she's pushing him towards his desk.

"My, oh my, Clare Edwards… feisty aren't we?" He jokes, kissing her neck.

"_Oh… _shut up," she mewls out, her fingers unbuttoning his dress shirt.

Once his chest is exposed, her fingers begin to run through his body. His lips leave her neck with a popping noise and she grunts, making him furrow his eyebrows. Her right hand touches the place his lips had left and she knows what's coming soon.

"_Eli_," she drags out, pouting. "I've told you not to leave me hickeys before."

He gives her a smirk and he moves his head to rest on the hollow of her neck as his hands find the zipper of her skirt. "But you're _mine_, ergo, I have permission, am I right?"

She pouts again as she feels him tug on her zipper. "It's not fair." He moves away to stare at her playing with the collar of his shirt. "Can I do that to _you_?"

He ponders on this as her skirt falls to the ground. "Maybe…" he teases, kissing her. "I am yours, right?"

"I'm not sure sometimes," she sighs out, his hands cupping her clothed breasts sensually.

He hums.

"I've seen you flirting with that new intern, Imogen Moreno, am I wrong or not?"

"You're wrong. Flirting is just my nature," he tells her with a stern face.

Biting her lip, she pushes his hands away from her. "Well… maybe I would like it if you didn't flirt with other women. After all, you're _mine_."

"Then don't flirt with that Jake guy across the building," he snapped back, making her flush.

"T-that was… I mean, it's not that I was _flirting_."

"Really? 'Oh, Jake, you are _so _funny!' Sounds familiar?"

"He told me a joke! And a really bad one at that!" She said, defending herself, her eyes looking away from the taller of the two.

He sighed. "Sorry… Are you still in the mood?"

She looked up at him carefully, scared. "I –" She began and then smiled. She looked down between them and saw his knee in between her leg and she moved against him cautiously, resting her head against his chest. "Yes."

"Good," he began, cupping her face in his hands. "Because I'm getting blue balls with this suit on."

She laughed and then moaned when he pushed her against his desk. His fingers unbuttoned her blouse skillfully and once off, his hands moved the cups of her bra above her breasts and his mouth latched on to one of her nipples. With much effort, she managed to hook her legs around his waist, giving him a better position to continue his ministrations. Moving all his things from the desk, he laid her down on the wooden table and moved away from her breasts to see her current state.

Her cheeks were red, her hair disheveled, and her chest was rising and falling constantly.

"You're what I want to eat tonight, Clare," he said in a tempting matter, his hand grabbing her panties and yanking them down her slender legs.

His mouth latched on to her nether lips without warning and her hands moved to clutch his hair. A moan erupted from the back of her throat and her knees buckled around his face, her face becoming redder. He grunted against her, and moved her legs away from his head and stepped away, making her whine.

Her arms outstretched in front of her, welcoming him to please her. His hands found her entrance and two fingers were plunged inside of her, his lips devouring her chest.

"Amazing," she breathed out. "This is… this is _amazing_."

With that said, his lips caught hers in a bruising lip lock and left her more breathless than she already was. When he felt her clamping down on his fingers, his spare hand began to unzip and unbuckle his pants, tugging them down his legs along with his underwear. In between the waves of ecstasy, her left hand shakily crawled down her body and grabbed his member, groping it, making his jaw open and his eyes to close.

"Fuck, Clare," this time he moaned out.

She gave him a smirk of her own and left his member alone as he panted, his lips kissing her navel leisurely. He hummed, grabbing his member in his hands.

"I'm ready," she spoke up, caressing his scalp.

He grew determined, grabbed his cock, and pushed it inside of her slowly as he moved his face up to hers to kiss her. His tongue nibbled her lips open and hers welcomed his eagerly, her arms wrapping themselves around his neck to make him come closer to her.

Soon enough, they felt each other come close to euphoria, Eli's eyes rolling to the back of his head and Clare's toes curling up in pure bliss. Their moans were drowned in their kisses and when they parted, a string of saliva connected their mouths. Clare let out a loud moan and in response he let out an animalistic growl and with one last thrust, he came inside of her and she around him.

"Hmm," she hummed, her eyes closed.

He got up on his forearms, his arms wobbly from their climax. They both panted and he removed his cock from her entrance.

"I'm sorry, I made a mess, Clare," he said, hiding his face with his bangs.

"Then clean me up, Eli," she tried being seductive, and his member twitched. "After a meal you need to clean the dishes, right?"

He groaned. "You little devil."


End file.
